Zelena
Zelena is a recurring character in ABC's "Once Upon a Time". She is portrayed by Rebecca Mader. History Season 3 New York City Serenade The Evil Queen's castle has now been taken over by an unknown villain. At the end of the episode, this evil figure walks into the bedroom and asks the Flying Monkey if he got what she needed, which was the Evil Queen's blood. As she turns around she reveals herself to be the Wicked Witch of the West and exclaims that Wicked always wins. She's basically an evil beeyotch Witch Hunt The citizens of Storybrooke are all at town hall arguing over the new curse. All of the residents turn on Regina and accuse her of being the one who set the curse. The camera pans over to the crowd and we see Zelena sitting amongst them with a devious smirk on her face. At Granny's Mary Margaret and Henry sit at a table. Mary Margaret reads a book about babies while Henry plays a video game on his cell phone. Mary Margaret offers to take Henry to the Library to get his own book and he goes to get his jacket. Mary Margaret is still sitting there when Zelena speaks up from behind her about cradle cap. The discuss babies for a second before Mary Margaret asks her if that's her first time there. Zelena says she missed the first curse and Mary Margaret asks who she was but Zelena just says she wouldn't remember. She tells her that she was a midwife and Mary Margaret asks for her help with the baby and Zelena accepts. Later, Regina and Emma sit outside the Mayor's office having a stakeout when they see that someone is inside. They enter and find the place trashed. They see a figure in the corner in a black hoodie but before they can stop her she disappears in green smoke. Back at her home on a farm, Zelena enters her cellar with food. We then see that she is keeping a prisoner and its Mr. Gold. She tells him to eat his food because they have work to do and she leaves the room and we see that Mr. Gold has began to go mad. Season 4 Breaking Glass Zelena is mentioned in a conversation between David and Mary Margaret. Heart of Gold It is revealed that Zelena survived her apparent death and traveled back in time with Emma and Hook, where she killed Robin's wife Marian and took her place, revealing that it was her in Storybrooke all along. Appearances Season 3 (11/22) *New York City Serenade *Witch Hunt *The Tower *Quiet Minds *It's Not Easy Being Green *The Jolly Roger *Bleeding Through *A Curious Thing *Kansas *Snow Drifts *There's No Place Like Home Season 4 (8/23) *A Tale of Two Sisters *Rocky Road *Heroes and Villains *Heart of Gold *Lily *Mother *Operation Mongoose: Part 1 *Operation Mongoose: Part 2 Season 5 (11/23) *The Dark Swan *The Price *Siege Perilous *The Bear and the Bow *Nimue *Birth *The Bear King *Broken Heart *Swan Song *Our Decay *Her Handsome Hero *Sisters *Firebird *Last Rites *Only You *An Untold Story Season 6 (17/22) *The Savior *A Bitter Draught *The Other Shoe *Street Rats *Dark Waters *Heartless *I'll Be Your Mirror *Changelings *Murder Most Foul *Ill-Boding Patterns *Page 23 *Awake *Where Bluebirds Fly *The Black Fairy *The Song in Your Heart *The Final Battle: Part 1 *The Final Battle: Part 2 Season 7 (8/22) *The Eighth Witch *Secret Garden *A Taste of the Heights *The Girl in the Tower *Breadcrumbs *Chosen *Homecoming *Leaving Storybrooke Notes *Zelena is based on the Wicked Witch of the West from the novel "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz", the Wicked Witch of the West from the film "The Wizard of Oz", the Enchantress from the Disney film "Beauty and the Beast" and Persephone from Greek Mythology. *Zelena was the main antagonist for Season 3B, a supporting antagonist in Season 4, the secondary antagonist of Season 5, and the tertiary antagonist in the first-half of Season 6, and a supporting protagonist in Season 7. She also had a protagonist role during parts of Season 5 and Season 6. This makes her one of the most recurring primary antagonists of the series. *Zelena was portrayed by Christie Laing during her scenes in the form of Marian. *Zelena was invited to join the Coven of the Eight. *Zelena was a main character in Season 5 and Season 6 but was demoted to guest starring/recurring during Season 7. Gallery ZelenaWickedAlwaysWins3x12.png ZelenaPrepares3x16.png ZelenaSmile3x18.png Zelena.png WickedWitch3x19.png Zelena_Mills.png Zelena4x17.png Zelena5x09.png ZelenaArthur5x09.png ZelenaWeNeedTheHelm5x09.png Category:Characters 3